The Justice of Brynna
by kaylakat2009
Summary: Sequel to Old Troubles, New Hopes. One shot. Brynna unfriendly. Hope you like!


_And for those of you who were wondering about Brynna and the baby… ____ Here's a special treat to those who do not like her. Thank my roomie Jessi who nearly killed me because, and I quote, "Brynna didn't get what she deserved." Wow._

**THE JUSTICE OF BRYNNA**

"Yea, he still doesn't know. Uh huh. Sure. Ok! Bye!" Brynna hanged up the phone and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little slut that doesn't know when no one wants you around? Hate to tell you little girl, you might have your daddy back for now, but he'll never be completely yours. Mwahahahaha!" Sam smiled at her peacefully and walked forwards. Stopping close to Brynna, she put her lips to her ear and whispered six little words.

"I know your dirty little secret." Brynna paled and started stuttering while Sam walked out the door, a triumphant grin on her face. Finally regaining her voice, Brynna sprinted, actually waddled after Sam, only to have the door shut in her face.

"Dammit! If that little bitch tells her precious daddy the truth, I'll be ruined. And dead!" Brynna paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to get rid of Sam without anyone knowing. A light bulb flickered in her head and she grinned evilly, a plan brewing in her mind.

The next day found Sam waking up in Jake's arms. Right after the fight when Blake was killed, she started having nightmares, waking every one up with her screams. Jake would be running into the room followed by his brothers only for Sam to launch herself at him, almost making him fall. Laying her on the bed, he would hold her until she was asleep before quietly slipping out of the room. Her peaceful rest would only last for an hour until everyone was running again. It got to where his brothers threatened to kill him if he didn't hold Sam the entire night so that she would stop waking everyone up with her screams.

The ringing of her cell phone drew her attention away from watching Jake sleep. Frowning at the number, she flipped it open and spoke curtly into it.

"What do you want Brynna?" Sobs came from the other end and had Sam tensing immediately. Jake woke up when he felt the change in her and leaned on his elbow, frowning at the voice he heard through the phone. A second later, Sam paled and she scrambled from the bed, tripping over the sheets that had fallen on the floor. She lay sprawled there for a moment and quickly hung up the phone before grabbing for her clothes. Jake laid in confusion and wondered at her sudden movement.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He heard her sniff back her tears and was concerned. Getting up from the bed, he went to her and took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Slightly pulling away, he chucked up her chin and frowned.

"What's wrong Sam?" She sniffed again and pulled away, continuing to dress as she began to speak.

"My dad was in an accident on the range last night. Apparently they thought he was okay last night and didn't worry about it. This morning Brynna woke up to find him hardly breathing and blood coming from his mouth. She quickly got up Gram and they got him to the hospital. He had a broken rib and when he moved around last night, it apparently punctured a lung. He's in surgery and I'm going down there. Are you coming or not?" Jake had already started to pull on clothes when she started speaking and quickly finished before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys. Grabbing Sam's hand, he pulled her after him, shouting a quick bye and a call you soon over his shoulder at his curious family.

They were quickly on the road and reached the hospital in record time. Pushing through the doors, they ran to the desk and requested any information on Wyatt. Needless to say, they were shocked when a Sam's dad was shown to have never checked into the hospital recently. Frowning, Sam and Jake turned from her throwing a mumbled 'thanks' and 'sorry' back to the receptionist. Sam pulled out her phone and dialed the house. No one answered. Sighing she turned to Jake, grimacing.

"We better head over to River Bend. No one's answering and I personally want to know what the hell is going on." Jake nodded and got in the driver's side. Once Sam was in, he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Sam's old home.

The yard was empty when they pulled in and Sam frowned further at that. Normally at least her Gram would be home. She walked up to the front door and pulled the spare key from the bush where it was still hidden. Letting herself in, she looked around and found no one. Turning to Jake, she asked him to check on the horses while she wrote a note. He nodded and walked out the door, leaving Sam by herself. She sighed when she heard the door close and went back into the kitchen to write a note. The floorboard behind her creaked and she quickly turned around. Standing behind her was Brynna, a gun in her hand.

"Hello little bitch. Bet you were _so_ worried over your daddy weren't you? Don't worry, he's on the range where he should be until sundown. And don't think your grandmother is gonna help you either. She's visiting at Trudy's and won't be home until tomorrow. It's just you and me. Soon, it's just going to be me because you, my dear, won't live to tell your daddy that the baby isn't his. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to write a note to daddy dearest and tell him that you're _so_ sorry, but you couldn't live with having murder on your conscience. You wanted to be free of the guilt of seeing so many people killed in front of you. Now go ahead, write it." A gun being cocked behind Brynna drew their attention and they both turned to see Wyatt and Jake standing with Wyatt's gun raised and Jake on the phone.

"The police are on their way Wyatt." Sam's father nodded, not taking his eyes off of Brynna.

"Why Brynna? Why did you pretend the baby's mine. What possessed you to think that I would believe Sam had killed herself? You are just a crazy bitch!" Wyatt normally didn't cuss but the situation controlled him. All he could see over and over was Sam being held at gunpoint by his crazy wife.

"Don't you see Wyatt? I love you. This is why I had to pretend the baby was yours to get you to marry me! We _belong_ together. That little slut of your ex-wife got in our way too. That's why I had to kill her too. You see, I had it all planned out. After you broke up with her, we would get married and have kids. Be the perfect little family. But NO! You had to stay with her and have _that_ little slut. I had to get rid of her. Of both of them!" Wyatt's hand shook in anger at her confession.

"How did you kill Louise Brynna? How?! The cops said that deer got in her path. How did you do that?" Brynna laughed again and smiled at Wyatt pitifully.

"Just how do you think they got there dumbass? I spooked them into running onto the road when I knew her car was coming by. Duh." Wyatt started to pull the trigger when the door slammed open and the sheriff came barreling in. Wyatt depressed the hammer and released the trigger, clicking back on the safety. He collapsed in a chair and watched as Jake ran to Sam, pulling her into his arms. Her arms came around his waist and squeezed, head buried in his chest. He glanced up to see Brynna being read her rights and felt no once of sympathy for her. He watched as she was pulled out the door and sighed, closing his eyes.

Sam turned to see her dad sitting in a chair, despair evident in his posture. She had learned from Jake that he had texted her dad on his way over here and they both became suspicious. They were walking through the front door when they heard everything. Sam sighed again and rubbed her head against Jake's chest. Yes, Brynna got what she deserved, but her dad suffered from it. Cops still milled about the room and Sam laughed at the new cop. It was a female about thirty-five years old and very interested in Wyatt. Sam poked Jake in the ribs and turned his attention to Wyatt and the new cop. They were talking and she looked very sympathetic. Wyatt noticed that she was over-attentive and became nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam and Jake turned back to each other, amused at the sight.

"So Sam, think that will be your new step-mother?" Sam sighed and slowly thought it over.

"Any one has to be better than Brynna." Jake laughed and they turned, giving their statements to the waiting cops. To them, life was good and just starting.

**EPILOGUE**

Sam and the gang ended up finishing their high school lives at Darton High School because Sam wouldn't leave her dad, Jake, and Gram after just getting them back. The others stayed because Tammy and Darrel didn't want to leave Sammy alone by herself. Truthfully, I think they just liked annoying her.

Wyatt did get married to the cop, Kelly, and had twins. A boy named Josh and a beautiful girl named Amanda. They _were_ his kids.

As for Sam and Jake, they got engaged the night of graduation when Jake took her to her favorite restaurant. They ended up at a hotel without finishing their dinner to celebrate their engagement.

The gang recruited a few more members and stayed out of trouble, most of the time. Sam was still a part of it, much to Jake's dismay but he knew they were her family and would keep her safe when he couldn't. Darrel and Tammy started going out after she broke up with Christian when she found him in the janitor's closet with Rachel. Little slut.

As for Brynna, she now lives in a looney house. The baby was taken from her at its birth and the daddy now had custody of it. Turns out it was a random trucker she picked up in a bar and when he read in the newspaper about Brynna, he stepped forward to have a paternity test done and took his little boy, Nathan, home to his wife and kids. News is he slept on the couch for the next month and had to grovel for forgiveness. Serves him right.

All in all, the little town of Darton is happy and that, my dear readers, is the end.


End file.
